New Ways
by miamia1398
Summary: when holly saves artemis and they become friends they face a lot of enemies some to save worlds and others to save their friendship
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Artemis ran through the many corridors in his house desperate to get away. Butler was somewhere behind his back trying to protect him. He was already way beyond tired. This, Artemis thought is the reason I need to get my lazy behind to go to gym more often. In his house at the moment were more goblins than he could count, though he suspected there were about 50. He didn't even know why they were here but he suspected this was sort of like a warning for him to stay out of fairy (or as they liked to be called "The People") business- if they don't kill him of course. Well this is what I get, he thought for being like my father and trying to get gold out of everything.

There was a shot over his head and suddenly Butler picked him up. The thirteen year old genius tried not to panic- well at least more than he was already- and winced as butler tightened his grip on his young charges waist where he had him hooked under his arm. Butler suddenly turned into a room and hid Artemis under his body under a table. They were in the family's library, Well, Artemis thought what a way to go. Well at least my family isn't here and they're safe. If I make it out of this I swear I won't go back into researching the fairy's world and their wealth even though there was a 99% chance he was totally doomed. I didn't even get a chance to prove that I could be one of the greatest Fowls out there. Heck, I've never even kissed a girl before. I'm even going to get Butler killed because of my stupidity. Well, what's done is done but it doesn't change the fact that I feel like a major idiot right now. I even ruined my suit.

As soon as that thought entered his head a few goblins entered the room. "Puny mud people not even strong enough to defend themselves, they don't even have decent security. I'll get rid of them soon enough and then I will enjoy my pay. He is going to wish that he never met me or any of us because the torture he's going to get before I kill him is going to be legendary." Artemis cringed at the thought of what those things could do to him. Butler hand fisted and then loosened, it really was ironic how his threat on them would turn around to become his destruction. The goblins spread out looking around for the two humans. Artemis didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he let it out when the goblins left but his breath caught when he heard, "Hey, did anyone check the table over there ?" He heard Butler curse and a goblin came over. When it saw us he yelled out to his companions and they came over. They dragged us out-with Butler trying to protect me all the way and aimed these gun like weapons at us. "Don't worry," one of them said, "this will only hurt a lot!" then suddenly a person popped out of nowhere. Well someone that looked like a person until Artemis saw the extreme lack of height, pointed ears and cute but elfish features. The person-or thing grabbed Artemis and Butler and dashed out the room. "Sorry about this," she muttered before knocking out his lights-and Butlers but before he was consumed by darkness he saw a bright flash of blue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so this is my first fan fic and hopefully you guys love it and please review if i get 5 reviews i'll definitely update. please be honest and give suggestions their welcome with open arms. xoxo mia**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL. THE GREAT EOIN COLFER DOES.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

When Artemis came into consciousness, the first thing he realized was that he wasn't at home. That and there was what he supposed was an elf standing over him. Her eyes widened seeing him awake. She smiled and said, "Finally awake I see, Mudboy." Something in her voice gave Artemis pause however. When he tried to move his hands, he found them tied and over his head, well more like handcuffed. His panic started to rise even though his face remained calm.  
>"What do want with me?" he said, his voice frigid, it could have frozen the ocean.<br>The little elf's smile turned devious before she said, "Master Fowl, I do believe a better question would be what do you want with us. You have been doing more than fair share of research on our kind and personally, I do believe that you are getting way to close for comfort. Hence, I was sent to… well… for a lack of a better word kidnap you." Then a frown creased her brow. "What I don't know is why the goblins are after you. I'm guessing that you did more that make a few of us fairies worried, didn't you?" Listening to that last part, Artemis really began to think about all his enemies and what he did to tick them off. Usually it was just some business- be it legal or not he wasn't saying- so usually it was done with quickly. Well at least it was supposed to be done quickly but with Artemis Fowl II, nothing ever goes the way it is planned. However. As far as he knew, he had never done anything to piss off " The People" so why was there goblins after him? Why was he abducted before he even did anything wrong? Why was the people so afraid of him finding out who they were? Then something he should have thought about before hit him. " Where is Butler?" he asked his panic actually revealing itself in his voice. "For Pete's sake don't start crying. I don't know why Commander Root had to give me the babysitting job. You're mountainously huge bodyguard is safe and that's all you need to know. It was almost impossible to get him to safety without almost getting killed but, like I said, the man is safe." A hint of suspicion crept into his eyes. "I never told you that Butler was my bodyguard. How did you know that. No wait. Let me guess; your people have been looking me up just about as much as I was looking you up, am I right?" he saw a hint of surprise in the elf's eyes just before it was masked. Strangely enough, instead of being insulted by the elf's obvious thought that he was stupid, he was amused. Extremely amused. The fairy nodded.  
>No better time than the present for introductions, she thought. "My name is Holly Short. Captain Holly Short. LEP Recon. My commander, Julius Root, sent me to get you. I don't know what he wants to do but I am personally guessing that it isn't going to be good, knowing his temper. Oh and Foaly wants to meet you. What about you?" Even though she knew she didn't need to ask because she already knew everything about , relieved to finally put a name to the face holding him captive said, " Artemis Fowl II, even though you already knew that, I presume. I am a human mastermind and I am next in line for the family… business."<br>"Well, Master Fowl, it is my duty to hand you up so we are going to have to leave soon, you know."  
>"Why do your people keep themselves a secret?" he asked, even though he had a pretty good idea why.<br>"We do it because if the Mudmen like you found us out, we would probably end up as prisoners because people like you would think us inferior. You would think that because we are not human that we are your property and that we would hate more than anything. We are a free people Master Fowl and we will not be your slaves," she said putting all of her feeling into her words as she spoke. Artemis looked at her with openly surprised eyes and he opened his to say something but before he could speak, Holly heard a beep and said, cutting him off, " And that, Mudboy, is our cue to leave." She took off the handcuffs on one side, hooked it to her and that they left to meet Commander Root and Foaly.

* * *

><p><em>please review and like before suggestions are welcome. xoxo, mia<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

When Artemis walked through Haven, he realized that almost everyone was Holly's height. Looking at them, he felt extremely tall which made him feel extremely proud that he was of a larger race. They way that they looked, he could probably break them with his bare hands. As much as he felt proud to be taller than The People however, he hated the fact that they looked at him with such fear and hatred for being who he was and he was pretty sure that they didn't know he was looking them up yet.

Then he felt something hit his back. He touched the area and his hand came back with something red and gooey on it. He smelled it, just to confirm his suspicions. And it was. He had just been thrown at with a tomato. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. He looked at Holly, who seemed to not know what was going on. "Who did that?" he snarled to her. Holly looked at him inquisitively. "Who did what?" she asked back with what Artemis saw was a genuine expression. "Who-" he was cut off when another tomato hit him smack in the middle of his face. Holy laughed and Artemis glared at her. "That is not Funny, Captain Short. This is the most disrespectful and humiliating thing I have ever been through," he all but yelled at her. Of all places, he had to have been embarrassed in front of a completely different species in a place where he didn't even know. He couldn't wait for this little adventure to be over and to return to his perfectly respectable, honorable life as a criminal mastermind. Ok, well more like a not so respectable, honorable life but he was doing what all Fowls did before him. He didn't regret it one bit. He did what he needed to do to keep his family name flying high.

Suddenly he was surrounded by an onslaught of tiny, Holly-sized people throwing hundreds of tomatoes at him, slowing crowding closer around him until he was completely surrounded by them. Then the attack stopped. They all just stood there and stared at him like statues. He didn't move. He barely dared to breathe. Then the dumbest thing that he has ever spoken in his entire life came out of his lips, "Hello." Then everything was in a giant uproar. All the The People in the group surrounding him attacked. Artemis felt probably thousands of slaps, punches, kicks and even the occasional tackle to the floor. 'Dear God,' he thought, 'would this hell ever end?'

Holly was dumbfounded. Right here in the middle of Haven was almost all of the people tackling the Mudboy. And their only actual valid reason was that he was human and that they needed to prove that they were not an insignificant race. Even that excuse was on shaky ground and everyone was definitely going to take a few days in the slammer at least. Then she got back all her sense and ran at the crowd, intending to get them off Artemis. Which was almost impossible considering the fact that she was one person and there was about two hundred people there. So she did the only thing that an LEP Recon officer who is outnumbered can do. She pulled out a whistle, blew it and yelled, "Get off the Mudboy now or all of you are serving a life sentence!" then, before she could blink, the place was a ghost town with only her and Artemis. He looked at her. "Well, I learned my lesson for thinking that I could snap them in two with my bare hands, didn't I ?" he said, grinning foolishly. He looked like he had a nosebleed and his clothes was ruined but aside from that, he seemed fine. Holly laughed. Even though he was injured, he still had his humour intact so she was guessing his mind was working just fine. She winked at him and said, " We are pretty feisty people."

Then off they went. A few twists, turns and roads later, they arrived at the LEP Recon building. Holly took in a deep breath. She put on a serious face and said in a comically polite voice, " Artemis Fowl, prepare for your doom." He tensed and looked at her with a face full of pure business, even though his eyes belied his fear. Her face softened and she said in a gentle voice, 'Don't worry. I'm sure Commander Root wont actually kill you."

He gave her a tight lipped smile and he said, " I'm not worried. I am one of the smartest humans on earth and believe me, if I can survive humans, I can definitely survive what you throw at me."

Even though Holly seriously doubted it, she just nodded her head and opened the door to the LEP Recon building feeling way more apprehensive about Artemis meeting Commander Root than Artemis was about meeting his 'doom'.


End file.
